


"Boys Will Be Bugs"

by LosersClubBeotch



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosersClubBeotch/pseuds/LosersClubBeotch
Summary: The pair had been best friends for almost as long as they can remember, ever since kindergarten at least, and it was now eighth grade. "I was wondering if I could tell you something? Something that can only be kept between me and you for the time being. Is that okay?"





	"Boys Will Be Bugs"

**Author's Note:**

> I am just letting everybody who reads this know that this is my first fanfic and I am sorry if it isn't the absolute best I can do. Depending on how many notes I get on this I might continue writing fanfiction, but I am still not sure. Thank you for taking the time to read this (most likely crappy) fanfic! -Love, The Author ;)

   Eddie sighed. It was one of those days were he could just sit on his roof right outside his window for hours. A day where if you thought hard enough about something that it seemed almost as if it could happen right before your eyes. Lately though, Eddie hasn't been capable of having those kinds of days. His mind would just swirl around in crazy loops like a roller coaster, but then it would just get lost in the clouds high above him.

   The best part about right now was he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder next to his best friend, Richie Tozier. Lanky, tall, as white as someone could be, and the shaggiest black hair you could imagine. Though, Eddies favorite part about him was his large pair of bottle-cap glasses that enlarged the boys deep blue eyes so much you could see almost every detail of them from afar.

   The pair had been best friends for almost as long as they can remember, ever since kindergarten at least, and it was now eighth grade. Eddie gazed over at the massive tree that grew in his yard, and he thought to himself,  _I need to tell him. Now. Now is the time._

   "Rich?"

   "Yeah, Eds," Richie says with his goofy grin across his face because he knows how much Eddie "dislikes" the nickname that is constantly used.

   "Don't call me that," Eddie says sternly, even though deep down inside he  _loves_ the pet name.

   "Anyways," Richie coaxes, swirling his hand in there to add emphasis.

   " _Anyways_ , "I was wondering if I could tell you something? Something that can only be kept between me and you for the time being. Is that okay?"

   "Anything."

   "Okay. O-kay," Eddie clears his throat preparing himself for this event that could possibly change his life forever, "I've been wanting to tell you this for so long but I just- I- I- everytime I try to I wimp out and this is going to be the time that I tell you."

   "Okay? What is it, cupcake?"

   "Don't call me that." Richie throws his hands up in defense, even though he's got a mischivous grin spread straight across his face. Eddie's stomach can't help but flutter at the sight. "So, there's this person. And I really like them. But, I don't quite know how to tell them and I wanted to ask for your advice on what to do about it."

   "Me? Why me?"

   "Because you are my best friend and I trust that you wouldn't tell anybody. Plus,I just feel like you are the right person to go to for this particular situation."

   "Okay, well, I'm down, I guess."

   "Shoot."

   "Well first off I think that you should just go right up and tell them. Privately. Definitly privately. Practice on me if you want, you don't have to if you think it'd be too weird but..." Richie trails off, scratching the back of his neck.

   "Ya, I'll practice on you. I think it will help prepare me."

   "Okay, go. Wait," Richie holds one hand in front of him so Eddie will stop, then Richie asks, "But who- who- is it?"

   "I'll tell you after I tell them deal?"

   "Deal, I guess."

   "Okay."  _Breath in, breath out. Just like we practiced. You got this, just focus._ "I like you. I like you a lot. And, I want us to be more than friends. I mean, do you like me? It's okay if you don't I totally understand if you don't-"

  "Wowww, slow down there princess. Take a breath, then start over maybe more calmly and more confident?"

   Eddie ignores the name and continues. "Yeah, you're right. Okay. Hi, I'm Eddie. I don't know if you remember me from history, but I just wanted to ask you something..." 

   In his most obnoxiously inhuman voice Richie replies, "You mean second period history?"

   Eddie lets out a small giggle before continuing, "Ya, second period! Well I was wondering if you would, maybe, want to go to the movies with me sometime?"

   In the same voice Richie says, "Mmmm... is Saturday okay?"

   "Ya! Great! Pick you up at 8:00 sharp?"

   "Ya, I'd like that! Well, see ya tomorrow at eight then!"

   "Haha, okay!"

   Now, in his normally deep voice, Richie comments, "That was amazing! You'll do great! Now all you've gotta do is actually tell them face-to-face!" Eddie looks to the ground, nervous written all over him, he's even picking at his perfectly manicured nails. "What is it?"

   "I thought I already did? Tell them, I mean..." Richie stares, stunned. Then, he cups Eddie's baby-soft face with both of his hands and slowly closes the gap that was waiting between their lips. Eddie's lips were soft and tasted like cherry lipbalm, while Eddie thought that Richie's lips tasted of honey and tea (his favorite drink during the spring and summer months). 

   Richie pulled back from Eddie and waited for his response.

   "So how about that movie," Eddie smiled.

  


End file.
